Ninety Days
by DestinyRose09
Summary: A/U: Cold-hearted Sesshomaru likes to play a game; if he saved your life, he gives you 90 days to live before he takes your life back. But he grants his victims one wish before collecting the debt. Will he ever forfeit this heartless game?


A/N:

**WARNING: **This will be a darker&shorter story compared to my first fic (I am still working on _Twilight's Embrace_ so no worries, this story is just something that's been stuck in my head).

**Prologue**

Sesshomaru preserved his hatred for humans even though times had changed. He was forced to associate with the weaklings, forced to pretend to be a human because in the new era, _humans ruled_. Words can't explain how much he despised it. But through it all, he kept himself sane by having a dark hobby. Cold-hearted Sesshomaru likes to play a game; if he saved your life, he also granted whatever wish you may have. But_ he _gives you 90 days to live before he takes away that same life which he saved.

o-o-o

**Day 1**

_[Tea Shop]_

"So anything I want? Really?" Rin looked up at him over her tea.

Sesshomaru observed the tiny woman stoically. She couldn't be over twenty years old. How unfortunate for her. In meeting him, she just shortened her life tremendously. But then again, she would be dead already if he had not saved her from those street thugs. "Yes. But I will collect the debt later, as I have explained to you already."

She stared at him with her large brown eyes. His white shirt was gleaming in the light, spot free even after confronting her assailants.

He expected her to get mad, to freak out, call him a psycho and to RUN just like his previous victims. But she just sat there mixing her tea. She took a sip and coughed.

"Okay. For my wish… for the remaining ninety days, I want you to be my guardian friend. Visit me everyday, and talk to me… and take me out and stuff!" She smiled widely.

He smirked. So that's why she wasn't running. She's probably smitten by him, and she thought that mere friendship during the course of her final days will make him change his mind about collecting the debt. She was smart, but it's not like she was the _first_ to try that tactic on him. Sometime ago, a woman he saved wished that she wanted him to be her lover. And he was the best she ever had. Nevertheless he took her life after her 90 days was over. She was such a bore; believing that he actually loved her when he was just playing his game.

_Gullible humans._

"Granted. I will remind you though, that you cannot run away from me, and you cannot tell anyone about the deal. I will know, and I _will_ find you." Running was futile. He's a powerful, rich demon and tracking insignificant humans were a cinch.

"I have nowhere to run." She gazed at him and wondered about his beautiful silver hair. She wanted to touch it.

He tilted his head. _What kind of personality does she have?_ The girl was a bit strange. He'll find out soon enough.

He held out his hand over the table. "It is a deal, then. I will be your friend and guardian. My name is Sesshomaru and I am pleased to meet you."

The girl stared at his hand for a few seconds before she shook it. "My name is Rin."

"So is there anything else that you want me to do for you today?"

"Hmm…" Her eyes roamed around while she was thinking. Suddenly she grinned widely and stood up. She took his hand and pulled him out from his chair. "I know!"

"Where are we going?" He asked while letting the small woman pull him in the streets.

She stopped in front of a bakery, and pointed at a beautiful white cake topped with strawberries. She had always wanted to buy it, but was unable to afford it. She tried saving the money she earned from selling flowers to tourists, but it was never enough.

"Please?" She looked up at him with puppy eyes.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her strange request.

Few minutes later she was happily carrying a box and humming to herself. He followed her closely behind thinking how childlike she was. He placed his hands in his pockets. This will be a very interesting game for him.

o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: That's it for Day 1. Please tell me what you guys think! :)**


End file.
